


About Time

by AR33001



Series: Kite x Reader [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:20:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24900703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AR33001/pseuds/AR33001
Summary: You had to give Kite a little push to make him realise his feelings.And you were really glad you did, if it meant a night like that. But you wanted more than just this one night from him... Would he be able to give everything else he had?Kite x Reader! Smut!Complete!First in my Kite x Reader Series! Yes I love him that much, I am writing multiple fics about him >.<
Relationships: Kaito | Kite/Reader
Series: Kite x Reader [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826368
Comments: 27
Kudos: 147





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all, my first Hunter x Hunter fic! I just love this long haired boi, so I needed to write something for him. 
> 
> His character in romance is so hard to imagine, even though I've thought about it so much. This is basically my take on how it may pan out. Let me know if you think it's kinda (?) accurate? Haha

It was about 8 in the evening, and you and Kite were the only ones left in the research lab. It wasn’t too late, but the rest of the team had left about an hour ago. Kite had said that you should go home as well, but you had work to do, and you’d rather do it now than tomorrow. You were falling behind on writing up your reports – you absolutely hated it. However, when you signed up for this job, you knew it was one that came with reports regardless. You’d just have to get used to it.

“(Name), I’m leaving now. You should too.” Kite said, peering over your shoulder at the work on your screen. His computer was already off, his papers were stacked neatly, and his experimental equipment was packed up. “Have you still not finished that report?”

You sighed. “Well, to be honest, I really don’t want to do it.” You pouted as you saved and switched off the computer. You had just about finished the bulk of it and would proofread it tomorrow.

“Are you stuck? Do you need help?” Kite’s soft voice offered. You glanced at Kite momentarily, before shaking you head. You stood up and stretched your arms above your head.

“No, it’s not that. I know what to write, it’s just that I hate writing it.” You slung your bag over your shoulder, and followed Kite out of the lab doors, closing them behind you.

At this, Kite smiled a little, but said nothing more. You two walked slowly out of the building, and towards home. You lived close to Kite, but he lived further away from the lab than you did. He often walked you home, but that wasn’t because he chose to; it was just convenient that he passed your road while walking to his… or so you thought.

You passed a ramen bar while walking. When the team had their days off, you would all go there to eat. Speaking of food, you didn’t think Kite had had anything to eat for dinner. Then again, neither had you, as you were helping him with a biological experiment that ran through from lunch until about an hour ago.

“Hey, Kite? Wanna get something to eat?” You looked up at him hopefully. You were starving.

“We could do. Where would you like to go?” 

“The Ramen bar!” you grinned at him. He nodded and led you towards it. Luckily, as it was rush hour time for dinner, there were seats available; two adjacent to each other. You ordered what you wanted, as did Kite. Then, while you were waiting for your food, a strange question came to mind.

“Kite…” you said, waiting until he gave you his full attention.

“Yes?” He raised his eyebrow underneath his hat at your sudden change in moods.

“Have you got a girlfriend?” 

Silence.

“Why do you ask that?” Despite you prying into his private life, he had a small embarrassed smile on his face. He also turned his face away from you to look forwards again.

“Aw, come on, Kite! You must have one!” Your face broke into a grin as you turned your entire body to face him, leaning forward. Was he getting flustered?!

“Again, (Name), why do you ask that?” He moved his head down so his hat was hiding his eyes from your view.

“Well, it’s no surprise if you do have one! I mean, you’re a true gentleman, you’re intelligent, you’re caring, not to mention you’re good looking, and your body’s not too bad either…” You narrowed your eyes slyly at him, trying to invoke some response out of him.

“You’re too kind, (Name), but I don’t have a girlfriend.” Kite said quite calmly. He missed your pout at his lack of blushing. You DID just compliment the hell out of him!

“Oh?” It was your turn to raise an eyebrow.

“While I wouldn’t mind companionship, it’s not really necessary.” Kite explained. The waitress placed your food orders in front of you, and you began to eat as Kite spoke. “I wouldn’t be able to make her happy anyway, with the kind of job that I do. We’re always on the go, travelling and exploring; it’s only rarely that I’d be able to see her. Besides, my mortality rate is high as I’m a hunter.”

“You’ve thought about this a lot, haven’t you?” you asked him solemnly. You regretted asking him if he’d had a girlfriend now, as you thought there may have been someone that he couldn’t have been with precisely because of this reason.

“Well, just as much as the next person.” Kite shrugged it off and began to eat his meal. 

A stifling silence drifted between you two while you ate. Suddenly, another strange thought occurred to you. 

“So, you’ve never had sex then?”

You heard choking from Kite sitting next to you. Amused, you turned to him, a grin on your face. 

“I never said that!” He exclaimed, albeit in a quiet fashion. 

“So you have?” You leaned towards him again, wiggling your eyebrows up and down, elbow nudging his arm.

“I didn’t say that either.” Kite regained his composure. He really didn’t let himself loose for long, did he? 

“Well, either you have or you haven’t! You can’t have done both!” 

Kite sighed. Why on earth was he having this conversation with you in the first place? “If you don’t mind me saying, (Name), it’s none of your business.” 

“Ah, okay. I got it. I won’t pry anymore…” you said, before turning downcast at your food. “You seem like you’d be good at it, that’s all.” 

That made Kite raise his eyebrows in surprise, and finally got you the redness in his cheeks you’d been probing for. 

Wait, did that mean you’d imagined him having sex with you?! What were you getting at? Was this an invitation…? No, surely not. And anyways, he was more professional than this. He was training you to be a hunter! He wouldn’t give into this temptation… wait, since when were you a temptation to him?

As much as Kite tried to convince himself otherwise, as you sat next to him, he was acutely aware of how close your body was to his. He could feel the heat from your shoulder on his upper arm, the slight brush of your elbow against his arm as another party moved to sit next to you. He noticed how delicate your hands were, and the small scar on the top of your knuckle from when a beaker smashed in your grip last year. 

Kite noticed the way your hair fell against your cheeks as you turned to look at him and resisted the urge to tuck it behind your ear. His brown eyes gravitated to the spark in your own, catching the light in them as you spoke about your day, before trailing down your nose and settling on your lips. Instinctively, he licked his own.

“Kite…?” your tone was questioning as he’d stopped responding to your story.

“Ah, you have something on your chin,” Kite covered for himself studying your features. Smooth.

“Really?!” you exclaimed. “Ah, how embarrassing!” You wiped your chin with a napkin furiously.

Kite gave a small smile, before mentally scolding himself. What was he thinking?! Where did all this attraction come from suddenly? No… it wasn’t sudden, he realised with chagrin. It took him a direct prospect of sleeping with you for him to realise what feelings were already there for you, perhaps from when he first met you. How foolish he was.

“Is it gone now?” you asked Kite as you presented your chin to him.

“Yeah, don’t worry,” Kite smiled at you.

The rest of the time, as you ate you both talked about relatively routine topics, such as what you were planning to do tomorrow at work, or any of the team’s shenanigans. Kite tried to keep his demeanour the same regardless of his recent revelation and growing appetite for your touch that had manifested. 

After you both finished your meals, Kite picked up the bill, and the night breeze was cool as you exited the bar. You both started to walk towards your home, idly chatting. Just as you reached the outside of your block of apartments, a particularly strong gust of wind blew past you both, causing Kite to clutch his hat to his head. His hair became tangled and a bit messy.

“Kite, I’ve never seen your hair so messed,” you laughed at the sight of his white locks in his face and tangled in his long arms.

He gave you a small smile before trying to get it under control. “It’s usually not so bad,” he defended. You moved in front of him, and he froze as he felt your hands trace where his had been through his hair. He watched you as you ran your hands through his hair, effectively combing it back to normal. It was like a switch he’d never known was there had been turned on. He wanted you. More than he’d ever thought he was capable of. 

“It’s not as soft as I thought it would be,” you said, just above a whisper. The atmosphere had changed, becoming tense with an emotion you’d never thought would be reciprocated from your work superior. You passed a lock of his hair in your hand from the top of his shoulder to his stomach, your knuckles swiping across his torso as you did so. 

You were scared to look up, even though the move you had pulled was quite bold. You’d been pining for Kite for some time now, and yet he’d never treated you anymore special as the rest of his team. In a way, this was enough, as Kite was such a genuine, great guy to be around. But it wasn’t enough for you anymore. You hated pushing him into this, and you risked all the years of your friendship with what you were doing. But you had an ominous hunch that if you didn’t change this relationship now, you might not have the chance to later. Your hunches were usually right, and so for your happiness (and maybe Kites?) you had to try.

You felt Kite’s fingertips lift your chin up, and before you could say anything, you felt his lips on yours. He didn’t move, patiently waiting for your approval, which you gave in the form of moving your lips against his. Both of your eyes were open at first, Kite’s a swirl of conflict, while yours were full of hope. Your shut your eyes in bliss, moving closer to him and placing your hands up around his neck.

Kite hesitantly wound his arms around the small of your back, still conflicted at this development. Why did he kiss you? That’s not what he had in mind! He was supposed to move away, politely reject you, have an awkward couple of days around you, and then forget about it. Move on.

Yet, as your kiss grew deeper, he couldn’t move away. A surge of lust arose from within him, fuelling the kiss and pulling your body flush against his. After what felt like a lifetime and a second simultaneously, you pulled apart from each other.

You came back down off your tip toes, yet still gazed up at Kite, who had not let you go from his embrace. He hadn’t moved at all really, and you could feel his slightly strained breath on your cheeks. His brown eyes were smouldered with lust, and it lit fires in your belly. 

“Um… Wanna come upstairs for a bit?” you asked him, eyes never leaving his so he could make no mistake as to what was going to happen there. You couldn’t let him go now. There’s no telling if he’d back out of this kiss, or pretend it never happened, or that it meant nothing, tomorrow.

It was as if your voice had jump started Kite. His hands flew off you and he stepped back, pulling his hat down to cover his eyes. He cleared his throat. “I think I should go; we need to be back at the lab early-”

You reached for his hand and touched the back of it to your lips. He stopped talking, just watching you, as he made no attempt to take his hand back.

“Kite, please…” you spoke softly into his hand, eyes locked with his, nuzzling your nose gently against him. The lust hadn’t disappeared. In fact, you were sure it was growing as he kept quiet, and you could feel the last strings of resistance in him snap. 

When he was quiet for a few beats more, you took this as an okay, and clasped his hand in your own. You led him upstairs to your apartment, and he made no move to stop what was happening.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part one of the smut! It's kind of my own specific writing style of fanfics, but I really like to imagine in detail how the character reacts to (most things in) sex, rather than the quickfire type of smut and then it's all over. Not that I don't like that or never write it (I do!) but for the special characters I love a lot I can't write them any other way.
> 
> Hence, part one of ?? Haha
> 
> Also, thanks for your commenting! Makes me more motivated to write this :D

As your fingers fumbled with your keys to unlock your door, you could feel Kite’s body heat as he stood a little too close behind you. The door gave way and within a second Kite had pushed you in and pinned you on the other side of it. In the darkness, you could make out the glint in his eyes. His hands were planted firmly on your hips, yet he didn’t kiss you. It was as if he was still debating with himself about this. About what this would change between you two, and if it was the right thing to do. It was part of his cautious nature you supposed.

“Kite, I’m ready for this. I want you, that’s never going to change,” you reassured him.

He studied you for a moment, before smiling softly. “Then that’s all I need to hear,” he whispered before finally closing the gap between your lips. You relaxed into his embrace with relief for a second, before the kiss grew fierce. Kite glided his hands over your bum, and you resisted the urge to smirk as you felt you had figured out one of Kite’s preferences, seeing as that was the first place on your body he had touched. You felt his tongue enter your mouth and met it with yours. He pulled your hips into his to grind against the growing hardness forming in his pants.

With your lips still locked, you removed his hat and let it drop to the floor, which Kite had no objections about. You began to take off the sash around his waist, while Kite was in a hurry to unbutton your shirt. He won the race, and it fell to the floor followed by his sash and your bra. 

Suddenly, he broke the kiss, and gazed down at your bare chest. You felt a bit self-conscious under his stare, and you almost covered your self out of habit. Instead, you watched him slowly bring his hand up and cup the side of your left breast, running his thumb across your nipple. It was so intimate, the touch made you gasp, at which point Kite looked at you. 

“Let’s move to the bed,” he suggested, and you nodded, both of you removing your shoes before going there.

You plopped onto the bed and watched him lift his shirt over his head, discarding it somewhere before climbing on top of you. He was was licking, sucking, kissing down your neck, whilst his hands were alternating touching your breasts and sides, each time moving closer to the band of your pants. You let out small gasps of pleasure, instinctively holding back your voice.

You were beautiful. Kite had no idea how much he wanted this, wanted you, until you were underneath him squirming in pleasure. He wanted to ravage you. Until you were nothing but a mess around him, and only him. He registered this was slightly possessive thinking yet decided he would process this new side of him later. Especially since you had pushed him away and turned him over onto his back, with you straddling his hips.

You trailed your hands down his chest, lingering above the tent in his pants before coming back up. Kite watched you through his bangs, as if in a trance, unmoving yet tense. With slight humour, you realised just how long his torso was. He was super tall, yet this was one of the things that you loved about him. You leant down to kiss him, starting there, and making your way down his lithe torso with your tongue, diving into his belly button on the way. He rewarded you with a surprised gasp before you reached your destination.

Propped up on his elbows, Kite watched you undo his pants and raised his hips to help you remove them (plus his boxers) from his body. You pumped him a few times, drawing more breathless noises from Kite. He was watching you again. He had a habit of observing and studying, even when it came to his work with wild animals. It was strange that his intensity was now focused on you, yet you found that this turned you on so much. This was bad… it might become a kink for you.

Speaking of bad, you weren’t sure Kite would be able to fit inside you, all the way at least. He was of average width, yet (like the rest of him, you mused) he was longer than average. He might hit your cervix. You shuddered in anticipation.

You pulled your hair back behind your ears, then licked up Kite’s shaft, before taking the tip in your mouth. Kite reached for the back of your head, sitting up a bit, running his digits through your hair. The gesture was gentle, yet the look in his eyes was anything but. He never took his eyes off you, but as you swirled your tongue around him, then sucked a bit, he wavered, giving into the pleasure. Your hands continued to pump the bottom of his shaft, while your mouth worked its magic on the tip. 

After a few minutes, Kite’s breath was becoming laboured, and you could tell he was close. The grip on your hair had become vice like, and it was taking all his strength not to buck upwards furiously, yet the occasional small hip up forced its way through. Sure enough, he warned you.

“(Name), I’m close… stop,” he said with effort, but you would let him ride this one out you figured. He wasn’t going to be done after coming once. 

“Please,” he said again, but you carried on. With one more suck, you felt hands around your face pulling you off him with a pop from your mouth. He groaned quietly, and you saw him twitching, before releasing his seed on your face. He still held your face in his hands, sitting up now, as he came. When he recovered from his high, he stared at your face, and smiled a little. It was the warmest, most content expression you had ever seen on him, and yet the dark undertones of lust had not vanished. With his thumb, he wiped a stray sliver of his cum on your cheek absently.

“We should wipe this off,” he said, before moving to reach for a tissue form the bedside table. Before he could, you grabbed his hand and licked his thumb, tasting his release. It was mildly bitter.

Kite froze, feeling himself growing hard again. “You really know how to push my buttons,” he half laughed, before kissing you hard once. Then he wiped his mess off of your face.

“Yeah, let’s hope you know how to push mine,” you teased, shimming out of your soaked trousers. You were so wet; there was a dark patch on your work trousers too. This didn’t escape Kite, and you felt like he was about to make a comment, but you spread your legs wide on the bed for him, giving him a nice view.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another lemon part!

“So, how ‘bout it? Wanna give pushing them a try?” You beckoned him towards you. He didn’t need to be called twice, regaining his position on top of you licking and sucking at your nipples. His hand moved down your side and reached your clit, where he rubbed small, slow circles into it.

It had been so long since someone else had touched you there, and you literally felt like a teenager again. He had only touched you slowly, not even putting any fingers in yet, and you were about ready to explode. You put your over sensitivity down to the fact that it wasn’t just anyone’s touch, it was Kite’s. The realisation made your chest ache for some reason, and you begged him silently for more by grinding on his fingers.

He gave into your pleading, and hesitantly pushed a slender finger inside you. You clutched his shoulders, desperately trying not to come, because it was ridiculous how close you were. He probed around inside, hitting your enlarged g-spot, causing you to emit your first vocal moan.

“Ah, found it,” he commented, coming up from your chest to kiss your neck and nibble on your earlobes. You were too lost in the moment to respond with coherent words.

Kite slipped another finger in easily, and began a steady pace of in and out, making sure to hit your g-spot every time. As if that wasn’t enough, he used his thumb to push onto your clit, and that nearly sent you over the edge.

“Kite, stop! Please.” The urgency in your voice caused him to do what you said, and you removed his fingers from where they were. 

“What’s wrong? Did I hurt you?” Kite looked genuinely afraid, and it just made him even more endearing. 

“No, nothing like that, it felt good. But…” You paused for a moment, not quite sure how you were going to word this. Kite waited patiently for you.

“But I don’t think I’m gonna last much longer, and well, I wanted to save it for, you know…” you trailed off, a little embarrassed, but hoped he would get what you were trying to say.

The penny dropped immediately for Kite, and it showed in his face. “Okay, that’s good then,” he smiled at your embarrassment, giving you a quick kiss on your forehead before sitting up.

“Well, since we’re on the topic, I don’t have any condoms on me, so…” Kite was a bit flustered as he said this, and knowing him, he was running through various possibilities of how you both could have sex without one in his head.

“Don’t worry about that.” You also sat up and pulled open your bedside table drawer. “I have some, but I didn’t know what size you were, so I bought different ones.” You handed him some packets.

Kite had to hand it to you and your planning, as he was visibly relaxed again. He picked out his size, although he noticed another box had been opened. Did you bring someone else here? Again, a strange possessiveness rose to his throat, like it was suffocating him. He never wanted to imagine you doing this with someone else, but also didn’t want to ruin the mood right now, so he swallowed it down. 

As if you had read his mind, you quickly picked up the open box. “It’s not what you think!” you exclaimed, as you knew how this looked to him. “The bag I was carrying this in had a milk carton that leaked, but it only wet one side, so I had to open the top of it and wipe it and… ugh, now it sounds like I’m making excuses but-”

You were cut off by Kite’s quiet laughter. “(Name), it’s okay, I believe you.” All traces of the dark possessiveness had vanished.

You sighed in relief and grinned at him. “Thanks…”

Kite opened the box of condoms he had chosen and began to put on one himself. You watched the way his slender fingers did this, and decided it was one of the sexiest things you had seen in your life. Kite’s fingers were slightly wet, no doubt from where they had been inside you a few minutes ago. Once he’d finished, he locked eyes with you.

“Should we use lube?” Kite asked, and you could tell it was completely for your comfort. You appreciated the thought, and normally you would say yes, but you couldn’t remember being this wet in your life. You were sure you could get by without it this time.

“Nope,” you replied, bringing him closer to you. Your breath caught as he moved into position above you, his hair momentarily creating a curtain either side of you, before returning to his chest. Oddly, this made you feel safe and comforted, as if you were meant to be right there in his arms.

The tip of his length touched your clit. You used your hand to move his member along you, wetting the condom with plenty to spare. He cast his eyes down towards where you were about to connect and rubbed the tip outside your entrance for a while, seemingly enjoying the sensation. Goosebumps had formed on his arms, and you had the familiar feeling ripple through yourself too.

“I’m going to start now,” he whispered, kissing you without expecting an answer. He didn’t need one at this point.

Slowly but surely, you became accustomed to him being inside you, as even though he wasn’t particularly thick, you hadn’t done this in a while. It still hurt a bit, though you were so wet. You held him underneath his arms, pressing your nose and lips to his collarbone. 

“Does it hurt?” Kite asked, voice concerned but strained. He was holding himself back for you, pushing in at a slow pace, this much you knew. 

“Yeah, but I’ll get used to it quickly,” you said into his neck. He hummed in response, still pushing into you, until he hit your cervix, just as you predicted. Looking down, you realised he still had about a quarter of his length to go.

“That’s as much as I’ll take for now,” you said, and he nodded, understanding what was going on. “You can start moving.”

Kite pulled out slowly before thrusting fast back into you, to the exact same spot you had stopped him at before. But that wasn’t what had surprised you. It seemed as though the break from his fingering hadn’t done you any good at all, as you were still oversensitive, and that thrust had skimmed your g-spot. You were going to come any second now.

“Kite, I might…” you started, but couldn’t finish your sentence as he had repeated his movement from before. At your words, he came up to look at your face whilst thrusting into you. 

“(Name), you’re too tight,” Kite looked as if he were about to say something else but didn’t get there. With his third thrust into you, you came undone. You squeezed your eyes shut, a moan ripping itself from you, as you trembled at your orgasm. Kite was still inside of you as deep as he could go, and when you opened your eyes, clouded with bliss, you were met with his brown ones, alight with emotion. 

“You’re beautiful,” he said softly, brushing away some strands of your hair to the side of your face. It was so cheesy, and you never expected him to say anything of the sort to you in any context, yet Kite couldn’t think of any other way of expressing what he was seeing or feeling. 

“Sorry, it was just too much,” you managed to get out between breaths, trying to refocus on him again. 

“No, I’m happy…” Kite smiled, then grimaced a bit with effort as he pulled out of you, then thrust back into you again, earning a surprised yelp from you. “But I’m not finished.” 

The dark undertones of lust in his eyes had taken centre stage completely, and you were sure he was at the end of his tether holding back for you. You had to be prepared for him now, and you were anything but. His motions grew more and more rampant, yet he was so accurate in pinpointing your g-spot that you felt another orgasm building. You thought you were oversensitive before, but now you could feel yourself almost blacking out from the pleasure, seeing stars circle behind your closed eyelids. 

Kite occasionally slowed down to a slow and steady rhythm, at which point he would stop kissing your lips or neck, to look at your face. You were flushed, pink to your ears, and it was so cute. Your lips were slightly swollen from kissing, and weirdly, it turned him on tasting himself from you. He would never tire hearing the gasps and quiet moans he elicited from you. Your eyes were half lidded in pleasure, yet when they locked with his, he felt his chest soar at the emotion he found in them. This was more than just sex to you, and to him, he realised. This was something else.

Kite thrust into you a bit faster, and he could feel himself ready to release soon. As you had clenched a lot tighter around him, much like the first time, he knew you were close too. 

Suddenly, your hands flew up, cupping his face in your palms. He was about to stop and question you, when you said something that had him reeling.

“I love you,” you whispered to him. “Kite, I love you.”

The words were a shock to his system, and although his mind hadn’t processed the words, his body had. He came hard and suddenly, a groan escaping from deep within his chest as he snapped his head down to nuzzle your neck. Kite’s orgasm had brought you to yours and he rode it out in shallow thrusts. You were pretty sure your eyes were open, yet you couldn’t see a thing, and suddenly you were scared of peeing. In fact, you felt a small amount of liquid leave you as you came, but not completely squirt out.

Kite’s breathing was the most laboured you’d ever seen him, and it took a good few minutes of coming down from your post orgasmic high before he removed himself from you. Tying the used condom and tossing it into the bin, he lay down next to you as you attempted to regain yourself a bit more before you tried to talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending chapter! I'm terrible at writing endings so please forgive me haha I hope I kept Kite in character throughout!
> 
> Thanks for reading this little project of mine, and for your comments, I appreciate them so much! 
> 
> I may do a bonus chapter where (Name) is reunited with Kite post Chimera Ant arc, but I'm not sure yet >.<

Kite turned his body to lay onto his side, watching you as your steadied your breathing. He was now mulling over two things in his head. The first, how that was the best sex he’s ever had, and the second, no one had ever said they loved him before. Growing up an orphan, with no one of significance in his life until Ging turned up, he never forged deeper bonds. Not by choice, it’s just that he never had time, and though he’d had the occasional hook up in his younger years, it never meant anything. Not like how you meant to him now. He had his team, of course, he cared for them as his own family. Yet you were slightly different from that too. Was this how romantic love felt?

“I’m a bit sleepy now,” you laughed quietly, turning to face him. You smiled at him but made no move to get closer to him. This was crucial. If you scared him off now, he could still pretend this meant nothing to him tomorrow.

All Kite could muster in the presence of your smiling form was an affirmative hum in response, as you were positively glowing. This was a scene he could get used to. 

Which led him to his final decision. Just this once, he would trust his feelings rather than his mind.

He shifted closer to you on the bed and pulled you into his chest. You reciprocated the hug, Kite’s long locks tickling your forearms around his back.

“You should sleep, it’s late.” Kite’s voice was soft. 

“Are you leaving?” You looked up at him, a silent pleading in your eyes that you made no attempt to hide.

“No. I’ll need to wake up early to go home for a change of clothes, but I’ll stay the night.”

You grinned at him, and he swept down to touch his lips against yours. “If you’ll have me, I’m yours.”

You stared at Kite, half in disbelief at what he’d said. He must have agonised a lot about this and what it could mean for him (and of course, you). He now had a weakness in you, his lover. He had someone else, other than himself, as a priority. Perhaps this was always the case with his team, but the pain of the loss would be detrimental to either of you should it happen.

“There’s no one else for me,” you said, kissing him again.

After a few more kisses, you made yourself comfortable with him and let sleep take you. Kite stayed awake for a while longer, the steady rhythm of your breathing calming him down before sleep found him as well.

_____________

The next morning, you woke to Kite shaking you gently. “Morning,” he said, already dressed in his clothes from yesterday. “I wasn’t going to wake you, but it’s 8am.”

“No, it’s okay,” you smiled at him. He was still here! You were bursting from joy at the fact. You sat up, feeling a little sore and icky. You wanted a shower.

“We have an hour before work starts, so I’m going to go home to shower and change. I’ll see you at work?” 

“Yeah…” You stood up and made your way to your underwear drawer, completely naked, and took out a clean set. You missed the way Kite’s eyes followed you, swiping down your form. He saw bruises on your hips from where his hands had been and had to stop looking because he felt as if he was going to get hard again. Yeah, he really needed to process that possessive nature you had uncovered in him.

Kite began to walk towards the exit of your apartment and left after a quick goodbye. Once he was gone, you jumped into the shower, replaying the events of last night in your head. You had never felt so content in all your life. You just couldn’t stop smiling. The gamble you’d taken had paid off! 

And yet, there was this niggling feeling in the back of your mind that this time was limited. You hated that you had this unnaturally good instinct, because you would rather not know about events that happened in the future, if it made you depressed in the present. Maybe you should tell Kite later…? He always believed your intuition. You sighed and turned off the shower, changing into your work clothes and heading to the kitchen.

To your surprise, you found a washed mug in your drying rack by the sink. You peeked into the bin and saw discarded coffee granules. Kite had helped himself to a cup of coffee before leaving. Somehow, this made you feel a sense of pride at how comfortable he felt around you. It was in his nature to take anything he pleased (within reason), but this was new level of domesticity displayed by him. You only became partners yesterday! 

Not wanting to wait any longer to see him, you made yourself some breakfast and set off to work.

____________

When you got to work a little early, the rest of the team were already there, as was Kite. He was in a fresh set of clothes, and his hair had been washed, the familiar scent of his shampoo causing you to breathe in a bit deeper as you passed him. You greeted the team as usual and sat at your desk, internally groaning at the report you had to finish today.

As the team split up to do some field research or experiments in the lab, only yourself, Kite and Spin were in the office. You pretty much sat in the same spot until lunch, but at least you’d finished the report finally! You mailed it to Kite, who said his thanks to you verbally from across the room, and that he’d check it now.

“Wanna go get lunch?” Spin offered to the both of you whilst Kite was reading your report. She stood up and stretched, clicking a couple of her joints.

“Yeah, just a minute. (Name), could you come here? There’s just this last part…” Kite started, eyes never leaving his screen.

You stood up, walked over to his desk, and pulled up a chair next to him. “What is it?”

“I think this is incorrect – didn’t our results show something a bit different with this species of tiger?” Kite pinched the bridge of his nose in thought, closing his eyes.

“Hmm…” You leaned a bit closer over him to look at his screen, not really minding the sudden proximity between you two. He never seemed to notice either, or if he did, he didn’t move, letting you into his personal space.

Spin did notice however and continued to watch you two like a hawk form her seat.

After a few seconds of reading the part he’d highlighted, you remembered at the exact same time Kite did.

“Ah, that was the Camp Tiger!” You and Kite spoke simultaneously. You pulled back from the screen to look at him and laughed, which he returned with a fond smile. 

“Great work. I’ll send this for publication today.” Kite saved the report and closed it. “Shall we get lunch?”

“Yeah!” You stood up and put the chair you had borrowed back out of the way when Spin suddenly spoke.

“So you two are finally together then?”

Kite froze while you spun your head towards her at neck break speed.

You glanced at Kite, who was already looking at you. He didn’t speak, so you figured it was okay to.

“How did you know?” You asked her. No point in hiding it. Your team was like family to you, and they would find out eventually.

She blew her chewing gum bubble until it popped, then answered. “Kite never lets anyone that close to him without discomfort. Well, that made me 99% sure, but we knew it was coming. You two are so obvious.”

“I know I was obvious! But Kite? I don’t think so,” you said in disbelief. 

“Even Kite has some things he lets you get away with that he won’t with anyone else. Besides, he always asks about you first when we come back from field research. Plus a whole load of other stuff he does only for you. Ain’t that right, Kite?” Spin said, grinning at her superior.

Kite cleared his throat and pulled his hat down, covering his eyes with a shadow, but said nothing more on the matter. “Let’s get something to eat,” he said, leading the way out of the office. 

“He won’t admit it but it’s true,” Spin said, following him out. “But I’m happy for you. It’s about damn time.”

You couldn’t help but smile at her, following her to lunch with Kite.

Yeah, it was about time. It didn’t matter how much time you had left with Kite, you would treasure him no different. He was your everything, and you would take all the time you could get with him, regardless of what the future held.

As you exited the office, you walked up to Kite and placed your hand in his, squeezing a bit before letting go. You were at work after all, yet you really wanted to touch him again. Kite understood why you did what you did, because kissing you had been in the back of his mind all day.

It wouldn’t be until after work he’d have a chance to do that, in private where he could touch you more, and he couldn’t wait. 

Not only that, he couldn’t wait to experience the future you would have together. It was about time he had this happiness for himself.

About damn time.


End file.
